secrets revield
by flamingfox5150
Summary: while working on a case, sara finds out that the main suspect for the crime could be her son. wait, sara has a son? in my story she does. is this teen realy her son, and if so can she proove his inosence. hope you enjoy. please review. No flames!
1. boy at the crime

Grissom entered the break room to find Nick, Warrick, and Cathrine playing cards, Sara reading a book, and Greg trying to make coffee. Grissom cleared his throat and got every one's attention instantly.  
"Hey guys, will all be working on the same case this time." he said.  
"What do we have?" asked Nick.  
"A double murder, brass thinks their married. He's got some guys working on their I.D.'s. Brass also has a suspect, a teen who was hanging around the house. Lets get some uniforms and head out"  
After a 27 minute car ride in silence, the gang arrived at a large taped off house. Brass waved them over to his squad car.  
"Jim, isn't there some one you want us to meet?" asked Grissom.  
"Oh yea, almost forgot about him." Brass opened the backseat door, reached in, and roughly pulled out the teen by his forearm. The teen wasn't all that tall. He appeared to be 5'3, not including his black combat boots. He had a long black leather jacket that reached to his ankles, a white t-shirt, and a pair of black jeans. He was extremely scrawny. He had shoulder length auburn hair, the same shade as Sara's. But his hair was highlighted with black, and he had piercing dark green eyes.  
"Found him hangin around the place when the crime was called in. Neighbors heard two gun shots." Brass said.  
"I told ya, I work for the Danyels." said the angered teen. "I didn't kill any one!" Brass tightened his grip on the boy.  
"Jim, take him down to the station. Put him in the interrogation room, but wait for me." Grissom said. Brass nodded, pushed the kid back into the car, and left for the station. 


	2. Seth

Cub: thanks to the people who reviewed. well, i guesses, on with the story. Once inside, the gang started on processing the place. Taking photos, checking for fingerprints, ext. After two hours Grissom and Sara were almost done with the bodies. They had each been shot once, execution style, in the back of the head. The only thing they found that was odd was a red and off white piece of cloth.  
"I'll have Greg process it." Sara said.  
"You know what's odd?" Grissom asked.  
"Huu"  
"That boy back there, kinda looked like you." Sara stopped and looked down at the floor.  
"Yeah, that was kinda wierd"  
"Sara, who was that boy"  
"It happened the night of my senior prom. When I told my foster parents, they got so mad. I never imagined that he'd look so much like me"  
"Sara, are you telling me that that kid, is your son?"All Sara could do was nod at her boss.  
/interrogation room/  
Jim sat across from the boy, who he believed killed the Danyels. Jim couldn't wait to get under the kid's skin and make him confess for the murder.  
"Sorry it took so long. We wanted to be thorough with this one." Grissom said as he entered the room,  
he sat down next to Jim and looked the boy over. He defiantly had to be Sara's Son.  
"So has our mystery teen given us a name yet?" Brass shook his head. "No." thought Grissom.  
Brass leaned forward so he was practical touching noses with the teen.  
"Listen kid, fess up now and you might get off with about 20 years in prison. Or, we can sit here all night and get it outa you"  
"Brass, we don't know for sure if he's the one who killed the Danyels. I'll do a G.S.R test on his cloths, and try to get his I.D. Could you give us a minute?" asked Grissom. Brass left the interrogation room, mumbling under his breath. Grissom then turned his attention to the boy in front of him.  
"So, are you going to tell me your name, or, are you going to make me spend three hours trying to find out who you are." the boy gave Grissom a mischievous grin. "I guesses it's the hard way then." thought Grissom.  
"Now, why would I do that to you?" Grissom groaned at the boy's response.  
"Seth." the boy mumbled with a straight face.  
"Seth, Seth what?" Grissom asked.  
"I think you and I both know that Mr"  
"Grissom, Gill Grissom"  
"So, Mr. Grissom. Where is our Miss Sara Sidel"  
"We'll get to that. But first, how about you tell me what you were doing at the Danyels house?" Cub: cliffy, I have more. can I have just two more reviews first. please. hoped you liked. please review. 


	3. Heart to Heart talk, not

Cub: sorry, I know it's been awhile since my last update, so, here's to all you dedicated readers.

Seth stared past Grissom's head at nothing imperticular. He shifted slightly in the cold chair, and thought back on the events that had just occurred. After collecting his thoughts, Seth looked at Grissom, ready to tell what happened. "Seth? You told detective Brass that you worked for the Danyls, Is that true"  
"Huh? You mean that crazy guy's a detective?" Grissom did his best to stifle a laugh.  
"Yes, he's a detective"  
"Yeah, I work for, well, worked, for the Danyl's"  
"What kind of work did you do for them"  
"Well, random little jobs. You know, doin stupid little things for 'em. Sometimes they'd even have me help their gardener, you know, give him a helping hand"  
"How did you first meet the Danyls"  
"My foster dad workers with Mr. Danyl. Well, used to I guess now"  
"Ok Seth, how about you tell me what happened tonight? Please?" Seth sighed heavily and began telling Grissom his story.  
"Well, Mrs. Danyls called me around... 7:15 I guess. I had work at their place the weekend before, and she wanted me to come pick up the money they owed me. I said that I'd be over around 8:00 and left. When I got there, the lights were off and the front door was locked. I heard a gun shot and ran around the back. They usually leave their sliding glass door un locked for me and John, the gardener. When I got there, I saw a figure in all black climbing their fence. I went inside and found the Danyls dead. I ran out to tell the neighbors when the cops grabbed me, and well, I guess you know the rest." Seth leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. A nock at the door grabbed Grissom's attention. That's when Greg pocked his head into the interrogation room.  
"Hey Grissom, I've got somethin that you need to see." he said. Grissom stood up and walk towards the door.  
"Seth, can you hold on a sec?" Seth nodded his head and Grissom left.

Cub: what does Greg know, will sara ever meet her son, and why is Brass so mean? Well, the last one I can't answer but the other ones I do. But you have a job to do. Review my story, pwease? 


End file.
